


LARRY STYLINSON ONESHOTS (SMUTTY AND FLUFFY) ***ALWAYS ACCEPTING PROMPTS/REQUESTS***

by Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: #Larry #LarryStylinson #LarryFluff #LarrySmut #LarryOneshots #LarryAF #HarryTops #LouisBottoms, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:40:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life/pseuds/Larry_Is_Love_Larry_Is_Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of Larry oneshots, smutty, fluffy, whatever you please. Always accepting prompts and requests. Don't be shy darlings, I don't bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hi there! Welcome to my book of Larry oneshots! I hope you guys enjoy this first one and that you guys enjoy this whole book. I'm a huge Larry shipper and I live for them haha. Well, just a warning, this book is going to be a book of fluff AND smut oneshots, so I'll label each one, but please don't hate, appreciate. If smut is not your thing, aight but don't read it then. Same thing goes for if you're not comfortable with the ships, especially this one. If you're an Elounor shipper and you're gonna come here and critique because you believe in Elounor, then I kindly ask you to leave. If you don't like any of this, don't read it. Thanks! :p
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys! :D
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> How and when did you become a Directioner/fan of the boys? 
> 
> I think for me it was when this girl in my class was watching the X-Factor and she kept talking about them in class and at school. At first I was like meh when I heard her talking about them, but I gradually started loving them more and more. They're such fucking perfect human beings. So thanks Heather! :)
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE ONESHOT:
> 
> Strangers by Leona Lewis.
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

DISTANCE

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

"Lou! Come on!" Liam's shouts from outside my room.

 

 

I groan and drag myself out of bed yawning. I get up trying to ignore the pounding headache that announces the inevitable bitch of a hangover I'll have today.

 

 

I've been spending a lot of time at the bar. It feels like the only place I can go where I can forget everything. The loud music and flashing lights, plus the hordes of people make it easier not to think about my problems and just try to concentrate on not getting stepped on.

 

 

I usually order a beer to start off with, then a few rounds of shots and well after that, I don't really know.

 

 

When I finally come downstairs, I reach the kitchen, dressed in black skinny jeans, a grey shirt and a grey beanie. I was too lazy to put my contacts in, so my black rectangle-lense glasses are perched on my nose.

 

 

Everyone looks up when I walk in the room, even Niall. Which is an amazing thing, considering none of them are morning people and Niall loves his food. I stare emptily back at them, willing them to look away.

 

 

They all look away quickly and go back to eating. Liam and Harry's eyes linger on me longer than most and I shift uncomfortably where I'm standing. 

 

 

"Right..."I begin awkwardly, and they all snap their head back up to look at me. I swallow and continue. "I'll meet you guys at the studio, I'm going to walk." I say, knowing that if I want to, Ill have to leave early.

 

 

"Lou, it's a long walk. Just sta-" Liam begins, and I head out the door, slipping my black vans on and walking out.

 

 

It's too hard these days, talking to the boys. I don't know what to do anymore. I used to be so close to them, now it's just awkward between them and I.

 

 

I guess you could say I've been distancing myself from the boys, and I feel bad about it, I really do. But I just can't bring myself to tell them what's going on.

 

 

I slip my headphones in my ears, hoping to drown my thoughts out with music as I head to the studio.

 

 

Lately I've been questioning a lot. Not just like regular things, like what I should wear or where I should take my girlfriend Eleanor out on a date. 

 

 

More like, should I be with Eleanor. Lately, I've just been unsure about a lot of things.

 

 

It's not even the fact that Eleanor isn't a good girlfriend. She's so sweet and kind, very beautiful and a good person in general. There's nothing wrong with her.

 

 

In fact, it's the complete opposite. It's something wrong with me. I just wish everything wasn't so confusing. 

 

 

One of the big things I've been questioning was my sexuality. I've tried to suppress those feelings for too long and now they're just coming out and hitting me full force. 

 

 

Before, I had considered myself bisexual, but never really told anyone, just saying I was openly bi-curious which never fazed anyone. 

 

 

Management didn't particularly like that, so when I met Eleanor, it was a perfect chance for them to have a way to make me seem 'not gay' as the put it. 

 

 

The first time I met Eleanor, I met her at a bar, when Harry introduced us. I thought she was sweet, and really pretty, we kissed and danced a few times, and then went on a date in public once. 

 

 

Management got wind of this and was delighted. They had Eleanor and I come in for a meeting to tell us they wanted to congratulate us on our relationship. I was about to object, saying I had been having doubts, that I wasn't really sure if I wanted to date her, but something told me not to. 

 

 

They told us the relationship would also be very beneficial to my career, seeing as it would quell the gay rumors surrounding me. 

 

 

I was shocked, and hurt by this, knowing that it was sometimes apparent Harry and I were in a relationship. Larry Stylinson is something becoming more popular now. Those fand are pretty smart and are literally onto us. I won't deny it, I've had feelings for Harry for quite a while now, dating back to our X-Factor days. But management does not like that.

 

 

So now I have to bury my emotions deeper and just try to ignore the fact that I might be falling for my best friend.

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

"Lou, it's a long walk. Just sta-" Liam begins, and Louis heads out the door, slipping his black vans on and walking out.

 

 

Liam sighs and turns back to the counter to wash dishes, dropping some plates into the sink, muttering apologies to us as he retrieves them from the soapy water. 

 

 

Lately Louis has been distant from us, and it's hurting us. He almost never eats meals with us anymore, goes out with us or participates in any group activities except if it's public appearances, like concerts, awards shows, interviews. 

 

 

At public appearances, he's kept up the façade, smiling and joking around with us, which seems genuine, because he knows he doesn't want the fans to worry.

 

 

But usually as soon as we get backstage or in the car heading to the hotel, he'll clam up and then head straight to his room, muttering a 'goodnight lads'. Other times, when there's no concert the next day, he'll head out to the bar, come home fairly piss drunk very late at night. 

 

 

It worries me. He acts up especially after every day with Eleanor or every time she's brought up in an interview. I can't stand to see him like this. 

 

 

He's been my best friend since X-Factor and we've really gotten along, bonding, even convincing some of our fans think that we're in a relationship. 

 

 

Larry Stylinson shippers, as they call themselves, are fans who believe that Louis and I are in a relationship. They see the way we act around each other, saying we're in love and happily, but secretly dating.

 

 

I could only be so lucky. He's probably not even gay. Even if he were, why would he be interested in me? Unfortunately for me, I've had feelings for him the first time I met him during the X-Factor, in the bathrooms. 

 

 

To me, he's perfect in every way, and Eleanor is a lucky girl for getting to have him. He's beautiful, his windswept feathered brown hair, beautiful cerulean blue eyes, cheeky smile, angelic fragile voice, small body with curves girls would die for, his many awesome tattoos littering his caramel colored body, and last but certainly not least, his famous arse he's known for.

 

 

But sadly, he's not mine, and probably never will be. 

 

 

Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Eleanor, but I just wish she could be with someone else and that Louis could be gay, and that he'd take interest in me, the same way I have for him.

 

 

"Harreh! We're leaving in two minutes! Come wait in the car!" Zayn's voice says, coming from outside the window. 

 

 

I grab my phone and wallet and slip my shoes on, walking outside. I shove my wallet in my pockets and untangle my headphones, plugging them into my phone and putting them in my ears. 

 

 

I wish I could get him to talk to me.

 

 

On our way to the studio, Liam breaks the uncomfortable silence in the car.

 

 

"So lads, we have just two interviews today and nice long breaks between." He begins, nodding at us. 

 

 

"The first one is at eleven, and it's nine forty right now, so we'll have a bit of time before. It should end around twelve twelve thirty, maybe one o'clock, depending. Then we have about three hour break and then another interview." He says and I smile. 

 

 

It's not every time that we get only two interviews a day, and that have nice long breaks in between. Maybe it'll give me a chance to try and talk to Louis. I mean, if he'll let me.

 

 

When we get to the studio, we're greeted warmly by the staff and led to dressing rooms. We have smaller separate dressing rooms attached to a bigger one for everybody, with couches and a tv and game system and enough food laid out to fill us for days. 

 

 

The door to Louis's dressing room is unsurprisingly, closed. While the others talk to the producer, I decide to try and talk to Louis.

 

 

I lightly knock on his door, listening to hear for a voice, nothing.

 

 

I knock again. "Lou?" I ask, pressing my face against the wood of the door.

 

 

Still no answer.

 

 

I knock louder this time, letting the rings on my fingers hit the door as well.

 

 

"Lou!"

 

 

He still doesn't answer, so I decide to go in.

 

 

I open the door of his dressing room and walk in. I find him curled in a ball on the small couch, sniffling with red eyes. When he sees me, he puts his head down as he wipes his eyes.

 

 

Then, abruptly, he stands. Now, even though Louis is much smaller than most of us, he still carries himself very dominantly and is very strong. I take one step back. 

 

 

"What do you want?" He hisses, crossing his arms.

 

 

"I-I want-ted to talk....I mean if that's alright." I stammer, and he almost rolls his eyes, but stops himself when he sees I'm actually serious.

 

 

"About what? I didn't realise there was anything to talk about." He snaps, taking another step towards me.

 

 

"Well, I mean lately, you've been distant and you don't talk to us anymore, and you always come home absolutely shitfaced, and only spend time with us at public appearances." I say, the words rushing out of me before I have a chance to filter them.

 

 

Louis stands there, stunned. As if he didn't expect me to come right out and say it, or as if he's actually at a loss for words. His face contorts, as he tries to think of a response. I want to kick myself for thinking about how cute he is when he's lost or confused or frustrated or just being himself in general. Stop Harry, not now Harry. 

 

 

Then he speaks. 

 

 

"Well Harry," he begins, walking over to me and for a second I think it worked. The old Louis is back. He puts his hands on my shoulders and I look down at him fondly.

 

 

"I think it's time you got the fuck out my dressing room, like now. This is none of your fucking business." He says, guiding me by my shoulders to the door, which he opens.

 

 

"Lou-" I try, but he pushes me a bit further.

 

 

"No, stop Harry." He says firmly and returns to his dressing room, slamming the door behind him.

 

 

Well fuck. 

 

 

"Harry mate, what was that about?" Liam asks, looking at me with a concerned expression plastered on his face.

 

 

"Uh, n-nothing. It was nothing." I stammer, not wanting to bring this up, so that Louis doesn't overhear and get more mad.

 

 

"C'mon Harreh, you can talk to us." Zayn says encouragingly.

 

 

"Fine, you know I can't keep things from you." I say, sitting down next to them. 

 

 

Nial joins us, sitting down at our feet, eating a pudding cup, eyes darting back and forth between all three of us.

 

 

"Harry" Liam prods gently, urging me to share, his brown eyes filled with worry. I swallow and nod, ready to continue.

 

 

"Well, Louis's been acting really distant lately..." I say, trailing off, not sure where to go from there.

 

 

"Oh Harreh, you didn't, did you?" Zayn asks, looking at me worriedly.

 

 

"Yeah, I tried talking to him. But at first I thought it was the old him that came back, but then he got mad and pushed me out. He's so much smaller than me, but he kinda scared me." I say, the words all rushing out of me.

 

 

I look up to find six pairs of eyes looking at me, filled with concern. I turn away uncomfortably, and duck my head.

 

 

"Harry, I know it's hurting you, I know it is. We're worried about him too, but you see why we're at a loss? Every time someone tries to get close to him, even you now, he pushes you away and distances himself even more." Liam says sadly, and I feel like what he's saying is true.

 

 

"But, I just want my old Lou back." I say, my voice breaking.

 

 

"Erm, lads?" We all look up to find Louis standing there looking at us meekly. My heartbeat speeds up, thinking he's come to apologize or to talk to us.

 

 

What if he heard what I said? I wonder what he thinks about that, well if he did in fact hear me. I just wish it could be like old times, where we were so close.

 

 

"Yeah?" We all ask in unison a bit too eager.

 

 

"The producer told Paul that we're going on in two minutes and Paul says to be ready." He says, looking down at the floor, as if the bland beige carpet was suddenly interesting.

 

 

"Okay." We all say monotonously. 

 

 

We get up and stretch, walking down the hallway to the set. I notice Louis walking very much ahead of us, looking down at his phone.

 

 

We get to the set, and Paul tells us to shut off our phones. Then the hair and makeup people come and do last minute touch-ups. Finally, we're ready, and we wait backstage, to be called out by the host.

 

 

"Good morning and welcome to James Martin show. As our guests today, part of a world famous boy band and the reason for half the female population screaming, please welcome One Direction; Niall Horan, Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson!" The interviewer says eagerly and we walk onstage.

 

 

Onstage, there's a the chair the interviewer is sitting in, and large couch, with a small table in between. Well this should be interesting, somebody will have to sit next to Louis. Liam, sits down at the end of the couch facing the interviewer, and Zayn follows, then I do, then Louis and then Niall on his other side.

 

 

I try to make myself as small as possible so I don't invade Louis's personal space. Before, we could be all over each other in interviews, me laying against him, him sitting on my lap, in between my legs, or even snuggled into me. Now we just feel like strangers and it hurts.

 

 

As the interview goes on, we all answer questions, even Louis. He seems to warm up, even to us, smiling when each of us answers a question, and beaming at me. I take this a hopeful sign.

 

 

Then, towards the end of the interview, I feel a nudge on my left side and I look and it's Louis leaning his head against my arm. I smile fondly at him, and he looks up at me shyly. Maybe it'll just take a while for him to open up to us, to me.

 

 

Then the interviewer turns to me.

 

 

"So Harry, tell us. How after so many years together as a band, do you guys manage to get along? Don't you ever not get along?" He asks, and I smile nervously and clear my throat.

 

 

"W-well, it's been rather easy." I say, swallowing and I look over at Liam who gives me an encouraging nod. I know he has my back if I can't answer, but I continue.

 

 

"You see, we got along right from the start, 'specially Lou here and I." I say, my voice slightly trembling and I see Louis look at me nervously.

 

 

"We've all always been close, it's never been hard to get along. It's so natural, we basically tell each other everything, and we've come so far. We're a huge success and people love us and our music. But all that we've done, we've done it together, and could have only done it that way." I say and Liam smiles at me encouragingly.

 

 

But I add a bit more to it, hoping I'll get to Louis this way. Maybe he'll hear it and open up to us and feel more comfortable.

 

 

"Since we're so close, I can only hope that because we tell each other everything, that that is true." I say, and I feel Louis freeze and stiffen against my arm, but I continue. 

 

 

"So I hope that if one of us is ever feeling sad or down, that he feels he can come to us, and we'll definitley help. We all love each other and we'd do anything to help one another." I say, and the interviewer smiles at me warmly.

 

 

"Well, what a wonderful way to conclude the interview. Thank-you for that Harry, and thank-you to our lovely audience for tuning in today." He says and we're done. 

 

 

Louis gets up slowly, and looks up at me with an unrecognizable emotion in his beautiful cerulean eyes.

 

 

"Louis, I meant what I said. I just want you t-" I say, but Louis cuts me off, staring at me with frustrating written on his face.

 

 

"Save it Harry. I'm not talking to you guys. I can deal with this on my own. Don't bother, I'm not worth it." He says, walking away. As he walks, I can sees his shoulder and back muscles tense through his shirt.

 

 

Fuck.

 

 

What does he mean he's not worth it?

 

 

I walk back to the dressing room, and sit down on the couch, and think about my conversation with Louis, and how he was during the interview. Was that just his usual façade when people are watching, or was he actually being genuine for once.

 

 

I feel like he was. I want that so badly. I just want him to talk to us again, or even me. I know that's selfish, but I miss him so much, it hurts me so bad.

 

 

"Harreh?" Zayn's voice says, breaking through my thoughts and I look up to find him staring sympathetically at me.

 

 

"You're thinking of him again, yeah?" He asks, sitting down next to me on the couch.

 

 

"Yeah." I admit sheepishly.

 

 

"S'alright mate. I get it, y'know I understand where you're coming from. It's perfectly normal." He says, putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders and I smile gratefully at him.

 

 

"Well, I mean it's just so hard. I miss him." I say, my voice shaking.

 

 

"Well, it's hard to have the one you love not talk to you. Especially when you've been so close for so long." He says and I freeze when I hear what he just said.

 

 

"What? What did you say Zayn?" I ask, flustered and he smirks at me.

 

 

"You thought I didn't know? We all do, the fans...god Harry the fans. They know, they see every time that you let it show. Harry, the way you look at him, it's like he hung the moon and he wakes the sun up every day. We knew it was only a matter of time before you told us, but I knew you, and I know you probably won't admit it." He says.

 

 

"Well, I just think he's the most amazing person. It just hurts because I know he doesn't feel the same. It kills me every day, I wish we could even just still talk and be friends. I could deal with that. But the fact that he doesn't talk to me anymore. It hurts, like it really hurts." I say, tearing up and Zayn looks at me sadly.

 

 

"I know, well maybe he'll come around eventually. We'll just have to keep trying. We can't give up on him." He says and I smile at him gratefully and he hugs me.

 

 

I just hope he does and that Zayn is right. Because I won't give up on him.


	2. FIXING LOU ***** TRIGGER WARNING *****

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***** TRIGGER WARNING *****
> 
> Harry Styles is falling for his best friend and bandmate Louis Tomlinson, who doesn't value himself like he should. Harry notices more and moreof his self-deprecrecating behavior and soon learns things about Louis that devastate him, but only make him love him harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hiya! Hope y'all like the first oneshot, and this is a second one of many more to come.
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys! :D
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> This oneshot contains very triggering elements. Please do not read if you're easily triggered by this. It contains self-harm, implied eating disorder and other triggering things. Please proceed and read with caution if you feel you can.
> 
> *** TRIGGER WARNING ***
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> What's your favorite 1D bromance and why? 
> 
> I don't really know. Sometimes I think Larry is overrated, but I just can't help but adore them. Yes guys, I'm a die hard Larry shipper. I have nothing against Eleanor, she's a beautiful girl and seems really lovely. But *cough* beard. I'm sorry if some of you aren't Larry shippers (but then why you be on this book of LARRY oneshots) and if what I just said offends you, but that's just my opinion, doesn't mean it's right. But I'm from Canada and we have freedom of speech so, #SorryButNotSorry. I also basically like any bromance with Louis. LILO would have to be my next favorite and NOUIS and I think Zouis is sexy af. 
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE ONESHOT:
> 
> Hiding Place by Hedley
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

FIXING LOU

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

It's been a while now that I've loved him.

 

 

He's just so amazing in every way, I know nobody is perfect, bus he seems to be. He's beautiful inside and out. He's kind and caring and can always make me feel better when I'm sad.

 

 

But I don't think he'd ever feel the same. I mean, how do you tell your best friend you started having a crush on him when you first met him and then gradually started liking him more, now to the point where you'd literally do anything for their happiness. 

 

 

If he says he doesn't feel the same, I lose the chance of a relationship and a best friend. That's honestly more than I can bear.

 

 

Seeing him every day makes it so hard. I want to get over him, but then I don't. I keep holding out thinking maybe there could be a chance for us to be together.

 

 

I'm falling for my best friend Louis Tomlinson and there's nothing I can do about it. 

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

"Fat." I state, looking at myself in the mirror.

 

 

Fuck, this is so hard. None of my clothes seem to fit me properly anymore. I look too fat in them. I feel so ugly and overweight and I just can't take it anymore.

 

 

I can't even remember a time when I was comfortable let alone happy with my body or even just myself in general. I'm such a fuck-up, that's why no one wants me.

 

 

People have reassured me and said "no you're perfectly fit and very handsome, and besides, you're part of a world-famous boy band, how could people not love you?" Well, that can be answered easily, because I'm me. That's why no one wants me.

 

 

I wish I could be more like Liam, Zayn or even Niall. God, I'd give anything to eat as much as he does and stay as lean and fit as he does. Anything I eat, either goes straight to my tummy or my arse which is so frustrating.

 

 

After about another hour of frantically rifling through my closet, I find an outfit that I'm mildly satisfied with wearing; grey roots sweatpants (even though my thighs and bum feel suffocated) with a plain black zippered hoodie I got when Harry and I went shopping.

 

 

Harry.

 

 

That name, even when I think of it, makes me lose my breath. He's just so fucking beautifully perfect and it hurts. I'd kill to be him; have all the girls (and some guys) lining up just to see, have amazing hair, a beautiful voice, gorgeous eyes, a very fit body. Or at least to HAVE him. But hey, that's never gonna happen.

 

 

I shake myself of my thoughts of Harry and head to my bathroom. I brush my teeth and attempt to make my hair look good, to no avail. Then I happen to look at myself sideways in the mirror.

 

 

Ew. 

 

 

Gross.

 

 

I see my fat everywhere on me. The way my clothes are so tight on me, because of all my fat. I look horrible. Why can't I just be able to wear clothes and feel comfortable in them like everyone else? Because you're you my mind says, mocking me and I sigh sadly, but something catches my eye.

 

 

A small box in my open bathroom drawer. I grab it, taking the small black box into my hands and turn it over and I hear something. I shake it, and I hear a faint metallic noise. 

 

 

No.

 

 

Don't do it.

 

 

Yeah, do it.

 

 

You know you deserve it.

 

 

I open the box carefully and dump the contents of it into my shaking palms. I gasp at the feeling of the cold smooth metal against the palms of my hands. Even though I do this every day, the cold feeling never gets old. 

 

 

I carefully select one, and put the rest back in the box, taking a deep breath, looking at myself in the mirror, as if to reassure myself of this and I roll my left sleeve up.

 

 

I make several cuts, about thirty up and down my arm, not too deep, but deep enough that I feel the sting that I'd avoided the other day. Then I roll my other sleeve up, proceeding to do the same, sliding the blade against my skin with shaking hands. I turn the water on to cold and hold my bleeding arms under it, despite the sting.

 

 

I go to put the blade back, but something stops me.

 

 

You're done?

 

 

That can't be all.

 

 

The need to punish myself further arises and I almost don't know what to do. But then I unzip the hoodie, revealing one of my most hated parts; my tummy. 

 

 

People have always said I'm known for my 'Tommo Tummy', which I can't stand. I hate being known for being fat. The boys and my mum have tried to reassure me that it's adorable, but I know they're just trying to make me feel better.

 

 

I grab the blade again, and just go to town on my stomach. By the time I'm done, I can't even breathe properly. I'm sniffling, fighting the urge to cry because I don't want the boys to hear and come investigate. 

 

 

I shudder, taking a deep breath, and look down at the damage I've done and gasp. Even for me, it's almost too much. My stomach is a mess of red lines, pulsing blood and I whimper. 

 

 

No, this is good.

 

 

With shaky hands, I grab a washcloth and wet it with cold water and tentatively bring it to my tummy, wincing at the stinging sensation that takes over as I try not to scream. I wash away most of the blood and put pressure, hoping that it'll stop most of the flow, which it does. The blood pulses weakly and I let out a big breath I didn't realise I was holding.

 

 

"LOUEH! Breakfast!" Zayn's voice says, coming from downstairs. Shit.

 

 

I really don't want to eat right now. But they'll get suspicious if I don't. I drag myself downstairs and when I reach the kitchen, all four pairs of eyes land on me. Feeling uncomfortable because of all eight eyes on me, I duck my head.

 

 

"Morning Lou!" Liam says, reaching over to hug me and I have to remind myself to hold back a wince as he squeezes me around my middle, my tummy chafing painfully against the cotton of the sweater.

 

 

"Here's some breakfast, made you toast, Hashbrowns and a chive omelet, your favorite and Yorkshire tea." Harry says shyly, handing me a plate and I groan internally.

 

 

I have to eat all of this in front of them. 

 

 

This is another issue I have, I hate when people watch me eat. It makes me insecure and I just don't like eating with other people. I like to eat alone. Mealtimes are so stressful with me, because I want to eat fast because I'm hungry and because I want to get away from the table as soon as possible, but I also don't want to seem like a pig or impolite, so I try to eat slowly.

 

 

It's so nerve-wracking. I can't stand it.

 

 

I head to the table, setting my plate down, and slide into a spot in between Liam and Zayn, and facing Harry.

 

 

Awesome, just what I need right now, looking at Harry while I'm eating, so he can judge me. He's probably already disgusted by how fat I look today that he probably regrets making this whole plate up for me.

 

 

I take small tiny bites, avoiding their eyes, especially Harry's. Because if I look at them, they might try to start a conversation with me, which means everyone will go quiet. That is the last thing I want...or need for that matter.

 

 

Finally, we're all finished and Liam and Zayn offer to do the dishes. Of course they choose to do it together. But it's just a warning for the rest of us not to come in the kitchen while they're 'washing dishes'. I'd say that it's anything but clean that goes on when they're alone.

 

 

Niall says bye to us, heading to the gym, where he says he's gonna work out for a few hours and then come back. We all makes plans for our friday night movie marathon and then part ways, Harry heading upstairs. He says he's going to go read and listen to music. Zayn and Liam saying they're going out for a drive after 'the dishes'.

 

 

I rush upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me. I can already feel the breakfast weighing down on me. God, I probably look so fat already. 

 

 

The urge is so strong right now I'm already retching just thinking about the food. I gag, making my way to the bathroom, blindly closing the door behind me.

 

 

I still have enough sense to run the water from my shower before I begin. I throw myself over the toilet in a crazed motion where I almost hit my head on the seat. I only have to stick my finger halfway down my throat before I start puking. After that, I don't need my finger anymore, it just comes up.

 

 

Even so, I push on my stomach, willing not food to come up. I whimper, feeling the burn of my stomach contents coming up through my throat. I have tears in my eyes and I'm probably so much uglier than usual. I'm just glad the others are not here to se-

 

 

My thoughts are cut off by Harry's voice in my room.

 

 

"Louis! Are you okay?" He asks, sounding concerned and I freeze, panicking. What if he comes in.

 

 

"I'm fine!"I manage, even though it comes out as more of a broken whimper, thanks to my wrecked throat. I can hear footsteps approaching the door as another wave of nausea passes over me and I throw my head over the toilet, sticking two fingers down my throat and bringing relief to myself, emptying my stomach contents.

 

 

"Louis!" He yells, and the bathroom door flies open and I yelp, looking up surprised to find an equally stupified Harry standing there, eyes wide with shock and something unrecognizable, sadness? Fear? Disappointment? Concern?

 

 

"Ha-rry." I whimper brokenly and his face immediately changes to obvious concern and he kneels quickly, coming down right next to me.

 

 

"Louis, what..what is this?" He says, taking my face in both of his hands gently, looking at me in the eyes. I try to look away, but he holds my face gently but firmly in his hands.

 

 

"Louis, answer me love." He says sternly, and my heart picks up a few beats even though it's already going a mile a minute from panic, at his word. 'Love'.

 

 

"I-I I don't even...uh...I'm not even...I'm just...I'm so so-rry Harreh." I say, my voice wobbling and more tears gather in my eyes, threatening to spill out and he swallows thickly, looking down and then looking back up at me. That's when I notice he has tears in his eyes too, shining and glassy.

 

 

"Louis...but why?" He asks sadly, as if he's not capable of forming proper sentences. 

 

 

"I...I just..." I say beginning, but trailing off, not quite sure where to go with that or how I'd ever explain this to him...or anyone for that matter. I never thought I'd have to. This is so hard.

 

 

"Wait here love." He says, getting up, his long limbs unfolding gracefully as he gets up. He leaves the bathroom for a minute or so, and I shake, some of the tears falling out, thinking he's left me for good. Just like other people have.

 

 

But then he comes back, holding a bottle of mouthwash and he kneels at my feet again, unscrewing the cap. He pours some in the lid and offers it to me. I try to shake my head, meaning I can't hold anything right now. But he insists, pushing it into my trembling hands. I try to take it, but my hands are shaking too much and I drop it, and he looks at me and a tear falls down his face and he gives me a reassuring look and refills the cap.

 

 

"It's okay Lou, I've got you." He says, his voice thick, like he's got something in throat. He shuffles closer to me and holds the lid up to my mouth and I open my mouth, accepting the liquid and swishing it around in my mouth. I gag, and spit it out into the toilet, feeling a bit better.

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

I'm heading to Louis's room to ask him if he wants to start the movie night early and just hang out and watch scary movies with me. We barely talked this morning at breakfast, but then again, he doesn't usually speak much at mealtimes, to anyone. I made him his favorite breakfast, as a sweet gesture. He thanked me but his expression looked sad. Like he was dreading something, does he not like that breakfast anymore?

 

 

I'm near his door and I hear coughing noise coming from inside and I hear water running. Maybe he's sick? I did hear the flu was going around. Oh god, I hope he's okay. I have to check on him just to make sure.

 

 

I push his door open and hear the sounds more prominently now.

 

 

"Louis! Are you okay?" I ask, concern and worry flooding my voice.

 

 

"I'm fine!"I hear his voice say from his bathroom, a broken whimper. Then I hear more coughing, then gagging and then the sick slick noise of stomach contents emptying into a toilet bowl.

 

 

"Louis!" I yell, flinging the door open. The bathroom door flies open and I gasp, shocked by the scene in front of me. A dishevelled, but still beautiful Louis bent over the side of the toilet, looking up at me just as equally stupidied as I feel. His hair is plastered to his forehead and his hands are gripping the sides of the toilet so hard his knuckles are white, but his hands. His tiny, delicate hands are shaking.

 

 

"Ha-rry." He whimpers brokenly and I immediately kneel quickly, coming down right next to him. I look him in his eyes and I swear I can see so much hurt in them. This is definitely not the flu.

 

 

"Louis, what..what is this?" I ask taking his face in both of my hands gently, looking him in the eyes. He tries to turn his head to look away, but I hold his face gently but firmly in my hands.

 

 

"Louis, answer me love." I say sternly, not even registering what I just called him because of all the concern and adrenaline that's running through me right now.

 

 

"I-I I don't even...uh...I'm not even...I'm just...I'm so so-rry Harreh." He says, his voice wobbling and more tears gather in his eyes, threatening to spill out and I swallow thickly, looking down and then looking back up at him.

 

 

"Louis...but why?" I ask sadly, now because I can't even form proper sentences I'm so shocked and scared for him right now. 

 

 

"I...I just..." He says beginning, but trailing off, as if he's not quite sure where to go with that. This is so hard.

 

 

"Wait here love." I say, getting up, my long limbs unfolding. I leabe the bathroom headed for my room. I grab my bottle of my mouthwash and come back to him. He's shaking and crying, but then stops and hiccups back a breath when he sees I've come back. Poor baby. Did he really think I was going to leave him?

 

 

I kneel at his feet again, unscrewing the cap. I pour some in the lid and offer it to him. He tries to shake his head, But I insist, thinking he's only being stubborn, pushing it into his trembling hands. He tries to take it, but his hands are shaking too much and he drops it. This sight hurts and I look at him, a tear falling down my face. I give him a reassuring look and I refill the cap.

 

 

"It's okay Lou, I've got you." I say, my voice thick, like I've got something in throat. I shuffle closer to him and holds the lid up to his mouth. He opens his mouth, accepting the liquid and swishing it around in his mouth. Then he gags, and spits it out into the toilet.

 

 

"Harreh." Louis whimpers, his voice wrecked and my heart breaks. I stand up, then bend back down, wrapping my arms around his waist, and he freezes and looks me in the eyes.

 

 

"No, no, no n-" but I cut him off, and pick him up. I swear his waist feels smaller than it was before. He feels so delicate and light in my arms, a lot more than usual, more fragile and that makes me nervous.

 

 

I gently set him down on the bed, he clings to me until his bum hits the bed. He sits up and looks at me in the eyes so beseechingly it hurts. He looks so small and meek it breaks my heart. But I need to get to the bottom of this. 

 

 

I notice he still has a bit of vomit crusted on his hoodie. So I'm about to move towards him to help him take his sweater off and he freezes and pushes me away.

 

 

"W-what are you doing?" He asks, pushing me further away and backing up onto the bed, curling into an almost fetal-like position.

 

 

"Lou relax, I just want to help you get your sweater off. It's a bit dirty, and I thought since you're feeling tired. I'm sorry." I say, backing up. Maybe I need to just just let him talk first. 

 

 

"I'm sorry Harry." He says, crawling over on the bed to me, sitting right in front of me on his knees, looking at me with a guilty almost pained expression on his face. "I'm just not comfortable taking my shirt off in front of people. I didn't mean to snap at you." He says, and I can't help but not mind.

 

 

"Well, don't feel that way boo. You're pretty fit and it's nice to see you shirtless." I say, trying to coax his old cheeky smile out of him, but to no avail.

 

 

"No, but thanks for trying to be nice Harreh." He says, ducking his head shyly, and I bring him close to me. I wrap my arms around his waist, pulling him as close as possible and hugging him tightly. 

 

 

A small whimper escapes him and I let go, thinking I've hurt him. He looks at me sheepishly and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

 

 

"I'm okay aha." He says almost nervously as if he's hiding something, but smiles at me as if to reassure me that he's okay.

 

 

"Okay." I say uncertainly. "I'm going to get a wash cloth to wash your face. Get you cleaned up a bit." I say and he nods as I get up from the bed and walk towards the bathroom.

 

 

I open the door and look around trying to find a washcloth. Then I pull back the shower curtain and gasp, just as Louis runs into the small room behind me. 

 

 

What I see draped on the side of the tub makes my heart stop and my blood run cold. 

 

 

"Harry wait!" He yelps, moving forward and then freezing when he sees what I'm holding and looks at me with a terrified and almost shameful expression on his face.

 

 

The wash cloth is a bright deep scarlet red, stained with blood. It's covered in it, so much that I can actually smell the iron. I hear Louis whimper softly behind me and I turn around to face him and he practically shrinks into himself.

 

 

"Lou." I begin, looking at him, holding the washcloth up and he swallows nervously. My god, this is going to be hard.

 

 

"What is this?" I say, trying not to let my voice shake and he shifts uncomfortably from foot to foot, avoiding my eyes.

 

 

"Nothing." He mumbles, still not looking at me. I wish he would just talk to me. I only want to help.

 

 

"Louis, please tell me you just cut yourself from shaving and you just used this to soak up the blood. God please tell me that's why." I say, begging, but knowing that's probably not going to be his answer.

 

 

"I-I c-an't." He says, looking up at me and I can see more tears forming in his eyes and it just breaks my heart.

 

 

"Why not Lou?" I ask, hoping he means something else, but knowing in my gut that it's not. I move closer to him, dropping the cloth in the sink. Louis glances at it uneasily before looking back at me.

 

 

"Because I can'-t lie to you. I'm so-rry Harreh. I get it if y-you..." he says trailing off, huge sobs wracking through his tiny fragile body. I walk over to him, grabbing him gently and hug him tightly around his waist as his tiny body trembles violently.

 

 

"If I what? What angel?" I ask and we both freeze at my words. 

 

 

"What?" He asks, slightly pulling away, to look me in the eyes in confusion. 

 

 

"Louis, I'm so done with hiding how I feel." I say, lifting him up and he just looks at me.

 

 

"Wrap your arms around my waist babe. I'm gonna carry you." I say, smiling at him reassuringly and he looks at me uneasily. 

 

 

"No, I don't like being picked up. I'm too heavy for you." He says shyly and tucks his head into my chest. Those words hit me like a brick.

 

 

"Babe, c'mon you're the perfect size. You're so tiny and small and I love picking you up. Please?" I ask gently and he complies giving me a mock dirty look and wrapping his beautifully shaped legs around my middle. I carry him out of the bathroom into his bedroom and sit down on the bed, still cradling him gently in my arms.

 

 

"Louis, talk to me. C'mon, you're scaring me here boo." I coo softly, brushing a strand of hair out of his eyes and he shivers, looking at me.

 

 

"What happened with that cloth boo? What did you use it for?" I ask and he looks at me in defeat.

 

 

"I wiped myself up with it." He says and hides himself in my chest again.

 

 

"Lou, did you? Oh god babe, did you cut yourself?" I ask, lifting him up further so that I can see him better, and his sleeve rolls up a bit, and I gasp. 

 

 

Red scarring lines all over his wrists.

 

 

"Lou?" I say and he tries to pull away.

 

 

"Louis, listen to me. I'm not going to let this go. It hurts me to see you hurting and I just want you to tell me what's going on. I care about you. So much, it kills me every day." I say taking a deep breath and gently taking hold of his face in my hands.

 

 

"I'm not going to hold back anymore. I love you so much. To me, you're the most beautiful amazing wonderful person ever and the best thing that's come into my life. I love you so so so much. I want to help you get through this, whatever it is, whatever the struggle. It'll be worth it, because we'll have each other." I say, and I feel tears falling freely from my eyes, and Louis looks at me in awe.

 

 

"Harry, what?...I don't understand. Why? Why me? I'm not special...and beautiful...I wish. That's all you." He whispers, tears forming in his eyes and I pull him closer, resting my forehead against his.

 

 

"You're so beautiful Lou, and that itself is not a good enough word to describe you. Why you? Well, because you're everything I've ever wanted and more. Every day you make me fall further in love with you." I say, and take a leap of faith, reaching out to kiss him and doesn't stop me, letting me gently collide our lips.

 

 

His lips are softer and plumper than I imagined and this moment is better than I could have ever pictured it and I don't want it to end. He pulls away, looking me in the eyes.

 

 

"I'm sorry Harreh. I never talked about it. I didn't want to be judged. I just still don't get why you like me, I'm so ugly and fat and disgusting." He says sadly looking away.

 

 

"NO! You're not babe! You're just the perfect size..." but then I stop abruptly, taking a second to connect all the dots of the puzzle that is Louis.

 

 

The look of dread when he saw the plate of food, the many avoided mealtimes, the throwing up, the not wanting me to pick him up, oh god the cutting too, what if he's cutting because he thinks he's fat? The realisation hits me like a ton of bricks.

 

 

"Louis angel," I say, holding him gently by his shoulders.

 

 

"Baby, do you have an eating disorder?" I ask and he freezes, going still and whimpering softly. He looks at me and starts to cry.

 

 

"I-I'm sorry Harry, I-I...yes..." He says, sobs wracking his body. At his answer, I only hold him tighter and rest my head on the top of his. I kiss the top of his forehead.

 

 

"Babe, you cut yourself didn't you? Please show me? You have nothing to be ashamed of with me." I say gently and he looks at me for a second as if to say 'here goes nothing' and he unzip his hoodie, shrugging out of it and then immediately hunching over and crossing his arms over his body.

 

 

"Sweetheart." Is all I can say when I see his arms, so many cuts and red lines slashed across his tiny wrists.

 

 

"Baby, please look at me." I say, tears spilling from my eyes now and my voice choking up. He looks up at me wincing when I touch them lightly.

 

 

"Harry, I'm sorry. I just want to be good enough." He whispers, going to wrap his arms around my neck and I go to hug him, but I stop when I see his stomach.

 

 

"Louis..." I say, eyeing his stomach and he whimpers.

 

 

He looks away from me, ducking his head in shame and sighs, letting me look at him. His stomach is full of angry red bloody lines and it hurts me to think he did this to himself because he thinks deserves this.

 

 

"Baby...why?" I say, but stop myself. We have time for that. Right now, he just needs comfort and support not judgement and questions. Even though I would never judge him.

 

 

"Let's just get through this together. I love you and I want to know if you feel the same. Even if you don't, I'll still help you. I just love you so much. I know this is stupid bu-" I'm cut off my Louis kissing me gently.

 

 

"I love you too Harry." He says, his tiny hands holding my face delicately as he looks into my eyes.

 

 

We're going to get through this together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hi der! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and that you guys like this idea so far. It'd be really cool to hear from my readers and get some feedback, maybe some votes or follows? That'd be awesome. :3
> 
> For each oneshot, I wanna give you guys the chance to have a say in what you're reading. So if you guys want me to make another part of this, or turn it into a story or both, lemme know and throw some ideas out. I'll try to include them in it. Kik and tumblr me your prompts! :3 Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nawh? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d  
>  @FreeWanderingSoul
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B (I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D (pretty please? *puppy eyes*)
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


	3. CHAPTER 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> [Could you please write an au where louis' boat stops workig in the middle of the ocean and he drifts to an island where harry lives alone and always has for all his life? Btw they have sex on the first night and louis bottoms :) can you please make this work I would love you for it!! Also makes louis very sassy and harry very cocky. Okay i’ll stop! :D thank you!!] 
> 
> Prompt from the lovely LaylaLovesLouis. Thanks fort the prompt love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Yo what up guys?? Omf, so I haven't written or updated in soooooo long and I feel really bad. So I'm trying to work on some writing. 
> 
> Hope y'all are doing well and enjoying these oneshots so far. So this one shot was based off a prompt I got from LaylaLovesLouis on Ao3 and I just wanna thank her for sending in a prompt and it was really good and I'm glad I got to write this.
> 
> Prompt: 
> 
> [Could you please write an au where louis' boat stops workig in the middle of the ocean and he drifts to an island where harry lives alone and always has for all his life? Btw they have sex on the first night and louis bottoms :) can you please make this work I would love you for it!! Also makes louis very sassy and harry very cocky. Okay i’ll stop! :D thank you!!]
> 
> I did my very absolute best, so please let me know how it was and send me your prompts!
> 
> QOTD: Do you have a favorite album? Which one and why? 
> 
> actually, I don't even know if I have a favorite album. I really love all of their songs. It's too hard to choose. :3
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THIS ONESHOT:
> 
> I FOUND YOU BY THE WANTED (I'm sorry, but I had to) :$
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

YOUR SHIP ISN'T THE ONLY THING THAT WILL HAVE BE WRECKED

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

I wake up and stretch sitting up in my bed. 

I just sit there, sitting up with my eyes closed, listening to the ocean breeze and the waves lapping against the shore.

"Mmh." I murmur appreciatively, opening my eyes and glancing around my quite spacious and quite nicely homemade hut.

I smile looking around at my fire pit where I do most of my cooking during bad weather, my shelf with my books and dvds, and to the door and grin when I see the sunlight coming through the four inch gap at the bottom of it.

I carefully get out of my hammock, leaving it swinging behind me and gently tug open my flowy curtains from my small windows, letting my hut be illuminated by the sunlight. 

I slip on a pair of shorts, grab a water bottle and put my running shoes on. I head out of my hut, squinting around in the sun, wishing I'd brought sunglasses.

I begin running along the beach, starting out slow and just enjoying the ocean breeze against my face and the sound of the waves. I pick up the pace a bit to be able to keep going when the sand makes it harder for me to run.

I love it so much here. Away from everything. All rhe drama and materialism of the modern bullshit world. I mean, yeah occasionally I use my solar-powered phone to call my family at home, but otherwise I'm pretty much cut off from the rest of the world. It's quite nice. Living here since I was seventeen, and I'm now twenty-four, I really can't imagine it any other way.

As soon as I graduated from high school, I left home. I brought with me the stuff I needed to start a life here on the island and only a bit of money for when I go into town. Usually, my family mails me some and I just pick it up and use it when I'm in town. I've managed to maintain a good life here and I love it.

I broke up with my last girlfriend before coming here and that's maybe a bit of the reason why I decided to come here. To get away from relationships and intimacy with others and kind of work on my relationship with myself. Yes, I am that spiritual.

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

Ugh. 

"God damn stupid useless fucking piece of crap!" I yell frustratedly, kicking at the deck of the boat that I've currently anchored in frustration.

"Fuck." I swear, trying to get my bearings.

Looking around, I don't see anything for miles. Well, serves me right for just heading out and not bringing anyone with me. Well, I guess I have the map. That should help me. 

"Right then." I say, grasping the map in my hands and turning it, unfolding it before turning it over again. I then look at it and try to concentrate on the coordinates and the small clusters of islands to try to find where I am. "Erm, well there's that there and umm." I say, babbling trying to figure this out.

"Bloody hell." I say, throwing the map down onto the deck, watching it flutter, until it plasters itself onto the side of the wall. 

I'm so stupid. How am I supposed to figure out where I am? I swear I'm in the middle of nowhere in the Pacific ocean. I don't even know what to do. I'm very close to panicking at this moment. How the hell am I supposed to know where to go if I don't even know where I am?

I guess I'll just drive some more in a random direction and try to find something to help me; an island, other boats, landmarks. Something, anything at least. Whatever would be able to help me.

I smile and head to the captain's cabin of my yacht and put the captain's hat on; just to make myself feel better. Then I walk back out, and pull the anchor back in, and onto the boat and walk back to the cabin, where I start the engine back up.

I drive at a moderate speed for what feels like a few hours and finally I think I see something! It's a small dark blur, but it's something! Maybe it's another boat and they can give me directions on where to go next or just help me. 

I keep driving and slow down, when I realise it's an island. Finally! This is perfect! But hopefully, it's a habited island and not some obscured little island with more animals than people or some natives who won't appreciate my presence and will try to eat me or sacrifice me.

Then when I'm close to the island, I hear a scraping noise and all of a sudden, the boat stops moving and I feel like it's slightly tilted.

Fuck no. Please.

"Fuck!" I yell, cutting the motor and running out to the deck to see what's wrong. I see the deck is tilted and I look over the edge and see pretty shallow water and rocks. 

Well that was pretty stupid of me.

After a few minutes of pacing around the deck and muttering curse words under my breath, I hear another voice, gravelly and deep and absolutely wonderful calling out.

I look over the side of my boat and see a guy treading water and looking up at me, squinting in the sunlight. "Hey there! " he yells up to me, and I wave back.

"Hi, uh. My boat kinda hit rocks and -" I say and he cuts me off.

"Yeah, you kinda got it stuck. Good job." He says laughing good-naturedly. 

"Yeah thanks Captain Obvious. Well shit happens mate. Could you help me at least and spare the commentary?" I reply sassily and he stops treading water for a second as if in shock that I've just spoken to him like that. Then he continues, regarding me with an amused smile playing across his face.

"Are you going to help me or nah? Like I don't have all day." I say annoyed. What the hell does he think he's doing wasting my time. "Some of us have places to go and people to see." I say, trying to seem more important and he laughs again.

"I gues I'll help. But you need to come off the boat for now. You can't stay in there forever avoiding me. Besides, I'm quite friendly. I don't bite, unless you want me to." He says and I just stare, my mouth gaping open.

"Sweetheart, I know I'm a picture to look at, but you're letting flies in." He says smirking up at me and I close my mouth immediately. He's not ugly. But he's not gonna win.

"Well, that's the only thing I'll be letting into my mouth for now." I shoot back with a sassy smirk and I place my hand on my hip, cocking it to the side.

"Ooh feisty. Well, I suggest you climb over the side of the boat and drop into the water. You can swim onto the beach. It's not that deep any ways. Then we'll chill and later figure something out." He says and I look at him.

"Fine." I say, walking over to the side of the boat and swinging a leg over it and then the other. I sit on the edge of the boat, look at the guy one last time and then push myself off, landing in the water.

The water is quite a nice temperature and very clear and I'm looking down and admiring the bottom of the ocean when the guy swims over to me, grabbing my shoulders and looking me in the eyes.

"Now we swim back." He says and begins to swim ashore, his legs moving gracefully through the water and I follow behind him.

I touch my toes to the bottom as soon as I can reach and walk the rest of the way, slogging through the water behind him. He turns around to look at me and grins at me and turns back around again.

"So, what's your name babe?" The guy asks, once we're on the beach. He looks down at me, and I feel a shiver down my spine and I look up at him nervously. Why does he make me feel that way? I'm usually so dominant and sassy, but now I feel so small and meek.

"Louis, Louis Tomlinson. What's your name Curly?" I ask, hoping that I'm not blushing and he chuckles softly. "Harry, Harry Styles. Beautiful name by the way, almost as gorgeous as you love." He says and I just want to drop to my knees and cry. His voice is like satin, with a gravelly edge and I want him to keep talking.

"Haha, well uh. Erm...actually. I uh." I say, not capable of forming a proper sentence.

"Adorable." He states, taking a step closer to me, closing the gap of space between us. I look up at him, and that's when I realise how close we really are to each other. I have a second to take in how green his eyes are, and the beautiful tiny gold flecks that decorate them. Then I tilt my head down and admire his lips which are very pink and slightly swollen. I could just imagine kissing him and biting down onto one and making him moan and-

I stop, realizing he's talking to me. "What? Pardon?" I ask blushing profusely and my voice quavering because of my not so innocent imagery.

"S'okay love. I just asked where you're from." He says his gravelly voice sending shivers up and down my spine. He chuckles softly, looking down at me. Another thing that makes me feel less confident, he's so much taller than me.

"Uh, erm. M'from Doncaster, you?" I say, frustrated with myself for not being able to speak properly and frustrated with this beautiful god of a man who makes me incapable of remembering basic speech capabilities. Damn him.

"Ooh Doncaster. Your accent's pretty sexy darling." He says and I feel my face warm at this and I know for a fact that I'm blushing majorly right now. "Me, I'm from Holmeschapel. 'A picturesque place with perfect people'." He recites with extreme sarcasm and annoyance.

"So what brings you here? Vacation?" He asks me, and I smile shyly. "Actually, I'm on a little break, but I'm on tour for my first album." I say and his face lights up.

"You sing?" He asks excitedly, his face painted with an impressed look as he regards me. "Yep." I say, my confident manner faltering once again." He smiles at my trembling voice. "Well, remind me to have you sing for me then."

"I've told you what brought me here, so what exactly are you doing here? Vacationing?" I ask, looking back up at him, squinting in the sunlight. "Oh love, I'm not on vacation. This island right here," he pauses spreading his arms out gesturing towards the whole island. "This is my home. I've lived here for seven years." He says and my mouth drops in shock.

"Look at you, always opening your mouth wide for me. Glad you're practicing that, might come in handy for later." He says smirking confidently at me and I almost choke on air that I forgot I was inhaling. 

"Don't choke love, at least not yet." He says, leaning down to press a soft kiss to my cheek and gently grasps me by my hands, tugging me along. "I'll show you around." I comply and follow, glad my feet still understand basic vommandd , still too shocked by his words.

Usually I'm the cocky sassy one, who's able to make most girls and all guys trip all over themselves because of my words and actions. I'm not normally one to be thrown by someone. I'm not easily impressed. But this guy is pretty impressive so far. I have a big mouth, so when I'm at a loss for words you know you're a force to be reckoned with.

"This right here is my hut. This is the fire pit, where I cook and keep warm at night when I watch the stars." He says and I snort at his cheesiness. He looks at me mock-offended. "Well, I mean I was going to say now that you're here I've got something more beautiful to look at, but you've wounded me." He says, feigning sadness with a hand at his heart. 

"You're a complete nutball." I say laughing, and in a daring move, lean over to kiss him on the lips. He stills for a second, and I do too, and I'm about to pull away thinking I've gone too far when I feel two large strong hands gently take hold of the sides of my face and bring me closer to him. He kisses me back, slotting our lips together and I have shivers running through my body. But the good kind. He pulls away for a second, still gently holding my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes and I see how much his pupils have dilated, the color of his eyes barely visibly.

"Well, takes one to know one. Besides, this is coming from the lad who crashed his boat into a coral reef. You absolute fucking dumbass...who has a nice ass." He adds, nuzzling his face in the juncture of my neck and collarbones, licking over it softly before biting down lightly, at which I yelp and moan as he continues biting and sucking on my neck. I whimper, knowing this will probably leave a mark, which turns me on even more since I have a thing for marking. Especially since it's nice to know he wants to mark me.

His hands stroke my face before they find themselves at my bum, cupping it. Despite the fact that he's got big hands, I've got a bigger bum. He can't cover each cheek with a hand, which he comments on. "Got a fantastic are on you babe. Can't even get all of it in my hands. Most girls would kill for an arse like yours, y'know that? First time I saw it, I knew I wanted to be inside of it as soon as possible. Mhmm." He says, grabbing and kneading my bum and frankly no one's hands have ever felt better on my ass.

"Oh so you just assume that because I've got a nice big ass that I bottom?" I say sassily and his hands still and he looks me in the eye. "You top?" He asks, shocked. A smirk crosses my face as I laugh. "Hell no. Just wanted to see what you thought. Why doesn't it seem that I could top? Hmm love?" I say and he blushes slightly at the pet name.

"I'm sorry, but you just come off as such a bottom. But obviously a power bottom, with that sass. You probably like to take control and dominate. But darling, you'll have to get used to me being more dominant." He says and I want to smack the smirk off his face, but his voice is like a command I have to obey and I find myself nodding, as if in a trance.

"Right then. On your knees love. Hope you had enough practice earlier with opening your mouth wide, because I don't want to scare you." He says, rubbing himself through his shorts as I comply and kneel on the ground for him.

"First, get undressed darling. Wanna see that beautiful body of yours while you suck me off." I undress, taking my shirt off first, feeling a little self-conscious because of my tummy, then my pants and then my briefs, until I'm left completely naked in front of him. 

"C'mere." He says gently, frowning at my hands crossed over my stomach. "Why are you hiding love? Hmmm?" He asks, gently moving my hands to my sides, running his large hands gently over my tummy. "Look at you baby. So fucking perfect. Hmm. Your tummy is so cute. So fucking fit." He says and then his hands move up to my chest, brushing lightly over my nipples, making me shudder in need. "Look at your chest, and your nipples. Fuck you're so hot." He says and lowers his mouth to one, and sucks gently and I buck my chest forward in response. His other hand moves to my other nipple left neglected and pinches it lightly making me whimper. 

"Turn around love, wanna see that arse of yours." I obey, turning around and I can hear his breath catch, and he groans, wrapping his arms around my waist, lulling me towards him, tightly enough against him so that I can feel his cock harden in his shorts against me. "You're so fucking pretty. Gonna make you feel so good baby. But first, you gotta help me feel good first." He says, rutting up against my bum and I shameless rock back onto him.

"Okay darling, on your knees baby." He says and I kneel again, wobbling on my weak knees courtesy of him. He fiddles with the drawstring on his shorts, before pulling them down to reveal tight black briefs that leave nothing to the imagination. I gulp, seeing his clearly outlined dick in them. I've never been with someone this big, and that's saying something. "Like what you see angel?" He asks, pulling his briefs off his hips and I nod, gasping when his erection springs free of the confines of the briefs, and slaps him in the stomach, standing straight up. My mouth is wide open in shock, he must be at least nine inches or more. Holy fuck.

He gently reaches for my hair and I scoot forward, swallowing nervously. Fuck, this might be hard. "It's okay love. Do what you can. Do your best baby." He says soothingly, which makes me feel a bit better and I take him in my hands tentatively and stroke him a few times and he moans, looking down at me with a lust-filled expression. I then kitten lick his tip a few times, swirling my tongue around it, making him gasp, before I open my mouth and proceed to take him inch by inch. I manage to fit about seven inches (what I'm usually used to ) of his at least nine inches before my gag reflex kicks in and I'm gagging slightly, my eyes watering.

His hands thread themlves in my hair and he strokesy hair soothingly, whispering. "Good boy. My good boy. Making me feel so-o good." He says moaning as his voice catches. My heart flutters at the 'my' part. Eventually, I get used to his size, well somewhat and manage to take another inch, and I let my hands grip the base of his huge cock as I continue to swirl my tongue over his dick. He groans and throws his head back in pleasure. "Baby. Baby. Fuck." He whispers raspily, tugging my hair gently, bringing my head closer to his pelvis and I take a deep breath through my nose to get my gag reflex under control. I start pumping him at the base in time with the bobs of my head and I can hear him moaning loudly. Soon, I can feel his dick twitching and he's grasping my hair tightly almost yelling. "Baby! So close! So close! Uh..fuck!" He says, his hips stuttering and he comes, feeling my mouth with his warm seed, which I promptly swallow like a good slut and he pulls out of my mouth. I look up at him through my eyelashes, wiping the excess cum off my lips, licking my fingers daintily.

"That was so fucking hot." He states, reaching his hands towards me and I stand up on shaky knees, and he grabs me by the waist, hands digging into my hips and brings me close up against him. He kisses me needily, slipping his tongue into my mouth and I whimper in need. He seems to understand this. "Now, get on your hands and knees baby. Gonna prep you." He says and I comply, getting in said position and waiting for him. I hear him spit into his hand, and the slick sound of him pumping himself. Then he kneels behind me and I wiggle my bum impatiently. Can he just hurry up and prep me already? Like god damn. Then he speaks. "Okay angel, gonna prep you and then I'll be inside of you soon enough baby. Fuck you look so good like this, your tight hole all for me." He says and now it's my turn for my breath to catch.

My whole is held open my his fingers, and I'm expecting them, but I gaps in shock when I feel something wet and slick inside my hole. "Fuck Harry!" I say, feeling his tongue inside of me. Holy shit. He pulls it out, and licks around my rim and I just want to cry. "Stop. Teasing." I mutter through gritted teeth. Listening, he plunges his tongue back into my tight heat, curling it and stretching it in ways I didn't know tongues could work. "Fuck Harry. Just fuck me already!" I say and he pulls his tongue out and chuckles, slapping my ass lightly. "So fucking eager. Such a whore for me, yeah?" He says, and I whimper a broken yeah in response. "But only for me." He says sternly, sharply smacking my ass to punctuate the statement of ownership. I can only moan in response. 

I can feel him positioning himself at my entrance, grabbing my hips tighlty and muttering. "You're so fucked baby boy. Your ship isn't the only thing that will have been wrecked." As I'm about to make a sassy comment in response to his clever remark, he pushes in completely, bottoming out. I yelp a bit at the burn and sting of his size and tears bead at the corners of my eyes. He notices this and immediately kisses me, wiping my tears. "I'm sorry baby. I'll let you get adjusted. Tell me when angel. Fuck you're so beautiful." He says and I swallow thickly and turn around to look at him. "Move Harry." I say and his response is immediate, his hips snap upward, driving his cock deeper in me and I whimper in pleasure. Shit.

"Fuck you're so tight baby!" He practically yells, thrusting quickly into me, setting a steady rhythm and gripping my hips tightly, and I know for a fact there will marks in the morning. "You certainly are gonna be leaving marks." I say, trying to keep my voice steady as he continues pounding into me. "Fuck yeah gorgeous, gotta make my territory. Don't want anyone else having you. You're. All. Mine." He says, pressing his lips to my neck and sucking hard. "Mine." He says, grunting and changes the angles of his thrusts to hit that special spot inside me. "AH! Fuck Harry! Right there! Please. Fuck me harder!" I scream, my voice already raw and broken and he complies, snapping his hips up and shoving himself inside of me and out and then slamming himself back in and I swear I see stars. "Close." I mutter, feeling the familiar pleasure coiling in my tummy. "Me too baby. Gonna cum for me?" He asks, trailing a hand down to my very hard and leaking neglected cock. He takes me in his large hand, stroking me quickly, occasionally squeezing me to get a reaction and then when he thrusts particularly hard into me, hitting my prostate perfectly, as well as running his hand over the slit of my dick, I come undone completely, spraying my seed all over the sand. I hear Harry coming undone above me, just from my tightness, so in one last sassy gesture, I muster up the energy and clench my ass around him, making him swear loudly and I feel his warm cum fill me up.

"Fuck. I'm so glad I got lost and crashed my boat." I say breathlessly, as Harry pulls out and rolls next to me on the sand. "Me too." He says, kissing me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hi der! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and that you guys like this idea so far. It'd be really cool to hear from my readers and get some feedback, maybe some votes or follows? That'd be awesome. :3
> 
> For each oneshot, I wanna give you guys the chance to have a say in what you're reading. So if you guys want me to make another part of this, or turn it into a story or both, lemme know and throw some ideas out. I'll try to include them in it. Kik and tumblr me your prompts! :3 Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nawh? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 , so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli  
>  @KlaudiStylinson
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B (I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D (pretty please? *puppy eyes*)
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hi babes! Well I hope you're enjoying these oneshots so far. The first two were sad and kinda angsty so here comes the smut. This is like the first smut I've really ever written, so I apologize if it's shit.
> 
> Message me some ideas for new stories or some prompts for one shots or preferences. Comment your constructive criticism and encouragement. Thanks guys! :D
> 
> QOTD:
> 
> What's your favorite thing about each of the boys?
> 
> Technically, I love everything about all the boys. Buuuuut to be specific;
> 
> LOUIS: His hair how amazing it looks no matter what and how effortlessly good he can look with a beanie. His beautiful blue eyes, Uggghhh. Just his voice and his face, his nose. His sassiness. His ASS, I'm jelly, it's too perfect, Harry's a lucky man.
> 
> ZAYN: His accent. His hair, his voice, his eyes. His bad-boyness! ALL HIS LITTLE THINGS! (Gosh, I'm cheesy). :3
> 
> LIAM: His muscles and abs! Hot damn! The reason we call him 'Payne Train' ;D *cough* y'all better know what I'm talking about! :p aha His eyes, his smile, his voice. His EVERYTHING!: 3
> 
> NIALL: His eyes and HIS LAUGH!!! Honestly, every time I hear his laugh, I'm suddenly smiling like an idiot. :p 
> 
> HARRY: Those beautiful green eyes of his. His legs, I wish I had such lovely legs aha :'). His hair, I want to run my hand through those beautiful curls of his. His voice, it's literally liquid sex. So we've all heard his daytime voice, but like imagine what it'd be like to wake up in the morning and hear his morning voice.   
> Ugh.I.JustCan't.  
> Louis is a lucky lil shit. ;) 
> 
> SONG TO LISTEN TO FOR THE ONESHOT:
> 
> High School by Nicki Minaj and Lil Wayne.
> 
> Enjoy this oneshot! :D 
> 
> Tanks loves! :D ♥♥♥ :* (((BIG HUG)))
> 
> \- Love Klaudy xo ♥♥♥]

LITTLE FUCKING TEASE

 

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

 

"Good morning and Welcome to Good Morning America!" The interviewer says cheerily.

 

We all wave and say hi towards the cameras, knowing the fans will go crazy at home, feeling as if we're waving directly to them.

 

This is our fifth interview in New York so far, and we've only been here for three days. I don't usually mind interviews, but lately, they've been extremely frustrating.

 

I mean we've been tired and have had a lot of studio rehearsal time, sound checks, a few concerts and some meet and greets, but that doesn't really get to me.

 

It's Louis.

 

Every interview or possible time he can, he chooses to rile me up. He teases me at any opportunity. During studio time, when we're recording or during radio interviews, when it's my turn with the mike, he'll look at me a certain way and I'll have trouble talking and once I even moaned.

 

At meet and greets, he usually sits close to me, and will snake his hand over to my hand, pretending to want to hold my hand, but then slowly drag it down onto my lap. He'll let his hand drag over my dick a few times, rubbing it for good measure, relishing in the way I squirm. He'll do this until I'm hard and then will stop and completely ignore me. Then he'll start paying attention to me, and just rub it occasionally, until I'm really close and then won't touch me again, until we get back to the hotel.

 

Today's no better. Before we left the house for the interview, he already got me half hard, prancing around in the kitchen in his too-tight jeans. Then when we got to the Good Morning America studio, we met with the interviewers and we had a bit of time before the interview. So we all got to go to our room back stage and chill out. Louis of course, takes this as more time to have fun teasing me.

 

He keeps dropping things or leaning over to talk to one of the boys near me, knowing my eyes are glued on that fantastic arse of his. He knows it all too well, and that's exactly why he's doing it.

 

Then it was time for us to go on air for the interview and he made sure to walk in front of me down the narrow hallway to the set, walking really slowly and stopping abruptly for no reason, other than to have his bum rub against me.

 

"So boys, how does it feel to be back in America?" The interviewer Joan, I think that's her name asks us.

 

Liam, as usually takes over for us, going first to alleviate some nerves so the rest of us feel comfortable.

 

"Well, it's certainly wonderful to be back, especially on Good Morning America. We love it here in the U.S, awesome fans and lovely people in general." He says, smiling genuinely at the cameras.

 

"Well, yeh, just as Leeyum says, beautiful countreh and just an all around awesome experience when we visit. How about you Niall?" Zayn asks, eager to divert the attention away from him, shyly nodding and smiling at Niall.

 

"I love it here! So glad to be back, we've had some awesome times here and we're prepared for lots more!" Niall says cheerfully, smiling widely.

 

"How about you Louis?" Joan asks, turning to him and Louis smiles that god damn beautiful smile of his.

 

"I'm honestly so happy to be here. I love it anywhere we are, as long as I'm with my lads" he says, patting my knee, and I flinch. Feeling me flinch, he rubs his tiny hand in circles around on my thigh, moving ever so slowly up my leg. Thank god for the table we're sitting at. Because if he keeps going at this rate, I'll be hard.

 

"How about you Harold?" Louis asks, a small hint of a smirk on his face. He keeps rubbing my leg, until he reaches the inside of my thigh, closer and closer to my dick.

 

I swallow thickly and shift away from his hand, and thank god, he doesn't move it back.

 

"I mean, I love our fans everywhere." I start, and he rest his head on my shoulder, and looks up at me, his mouth really close to my ear.

 

"But our fans here, they seem to be very loud and enthusiastic. " I say, smiling, and then Louis' s hand is back, rubbing at the inside of my thighs and I swallow a moan.

 

"I-I mean, it's g-great for concerts. It's awesome to hear them scream and shout, encouraging us." I say and the interviewer smiles and moves on with the next question, which I don't hear because Louis whispers in my ear.

 

"Yeah, but not as much as I enjoy your screaming." Louis whispers in my ear, and I moan quietly, but that doesn't stop him.

 

"When you encourage me when I'm riding your dick, yeah? How loud you get?" He says, and his hand brushes against my dick and it takes all the effort I have in my body not to jacknife against the table. Instead, I let out a small moan and he smiles at this.

 

He rubs my dick again through my jeans and I'm already half hard.

 

"Louis stop." I whisper to him, but he brushes against my dick again and it comes out more as a growl.

 

"Stop what Harry?" Louis asks, innocently, grabbing my dick and I almost yell.

 

"Stop touching me." I say, and he looks at me as if he doesn't understand.

 

"But why? I thought you liked it? Your moans say otherwise." He whispers cockily in my ear and I shiver.

 

"So Harry, what do you think?" The interviewer asks.

 

Shit, I didn't hear the question. 

 

"Uh, sorry, could you repeat the uh question?" I ask stuttering, trying not to moan out loud and Louis is sitting next to me, and I can feel the proud smirk glowing on his face.

 

"Well of course! I was just saying how do you guys deal with being on a tour bus half the time? Like when you're traveling between cities. They don't offer much privacy do they?" The interviewer asks, and I hear Louis giggle next to me.

 

He fucking giggled. Jesus Christ, he's too much. He's enjoying this way too much. 

 

"Well, um. I mean, it is a bit difficult, seeing as we're all boys and well y'know." I say blushing and laughing nervously and Louis cackles, clearly enjoying me being flustered. The interviewer laughs along with him.

 

"Well, we all try to respect each others' privacy and try not to make too much noise." I say.

 

"Especially when you moan really loud for me babe, have to cover your mouth so the others don't hear, yeah?" Louis whispers in my ear looking at me seductively and I almost whimper.

 

"Yeah, but for the most part it's easy. It's nice being close to each other. We're like family." I say smiling at the interviewer.

 

"Like family, especially when I call you daddy. That's when we're like family, right daddy?" Louis whimpers softly and I moan not being able to control myself. 

 

He knows I have an extreme kink for him calling me daddy and he exploits it at every opportunity.

 

"Y'alright there Harry?" The interviewer asks, looking over when I moan and I blush and Louis almost laughs, but cuts himself off by clapping a hand to his mouth.

 

"I-I'm fine." Louis's hand is back between my thighs. I shoot him a warning look which he ignores promptly.

 

"Yeah, Harry here is just fine." Louis says smiling confidently at the interviewer and cameras as he grabs my dick yet again and I let out a loud yelp.

 

Hearing my noise, Liam tries to divert the attention away from me.

 

"I just can't wait until our new album comes out. We really think it's our best one yet." He says smiling up at the interviewer and then looking back at us to shoot Louis a dirty look. 

 

The interviewer asks a few more questions, that I pretty much ignore, because I can't really concentrate well. Mostly because I'm trying not to cum in my pants and also trying to cover up my now fully hardened dick. 

 

Louis smirks, knowing full well what he's doing. He knows how hard it is for me, especially trying to cover up a nine inch boner. Not easy, but he still continues.

 

After the interview, we head out of the building to the parking lot. When we reach the parking lot outside after the interview, I grab his wrist and yank him aside.

 

"What Harry?" He says, looking up at me through his eyelashes, like he does when giving me head.

 

"You know full well what. You're such a fucking tease. Stop." I say, trying to sound firm, but my voice is so wrecked right now. He smirks at this.

 

"Whatever you say Harreh, but I thought you liked it. I mean, maybe I'm mistaken, but your very obvious not so little problem says otherwise." He says sassily, licking his lips as he grabs the large bulge in my trousers and I yelp and trying to push him away.

 

That doesn't help, considering he only grabs my dick harder to keep his balance and squeezes hard to which I almost cum.

 

My dick is now fully and completely hard, standing almost straight up in my restricting jeans and I curse myself for not wearing briefs, the denim is rubbing against it, providing almost torturous friction.

 

The car pulls up to take us back to the hotel where picking up our bags at the hotel and then getting on the bus headed to the next city. 

 

But the vehicle that pulls up is much smaller than the one that brought us here.

 

"Well lads, I'll head in the next one. You guys go ahead, but be ready at the hotel please." Paul says, motioning us towards the car.

 

We open the door and try and fit inside. Once I'm seated everyone looks at me expectantly. That's when I realise Louis is still waiting outside the car, not having had room in the van. 

 

"He can sit on one of your laps, it's only a short ride." Says our driver, and Louis practically jumps onto my lap and I groan, as his ass makes contact with my boner.

 

"Harry, are you okay?" Louis asks sweetly, turning around to look me in the eyes.

 

"Yeah Lou, just peachy." I respond grumpily.

 

He shifts around for a while, and his bum rubs against my dick torturously, and I bite back small moans. After a while it becomes too much.

 

"Lou, what are you doing?" I practically growl and he stops shifting for a second, dropping the full weight of his ass on my dick and I want to cry.

 

"Just trying to get comfy. Is there a problem Haz?" He asks sweetly, shifting again.

 

Finally, we reach the hotel, and I grab him by his waist and drag him inside towards the bank of elevators.

 

The elevator opens up and we rush inside and I push the close door button as fast as possible. As soon as the doors close, I pounce on Louis.

 

I grab him by the waist and kiss him roughly, licking his lips to part them, then shoving my tongue inside his mouth. He whimpers softly and wraps his legs around my hips.

 

The elevator door opens and we rush out, practically running to the suite door. 

 

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

 

The car pulls up to take us back to the hotel where picking up our bags at the hotel and then getting on the bus headed to the next city. 

 

But the vehicle that pulls up is much smaller than the one that brought us here. Oh this should be fun. I look over at Harry and he gulps nervoulsy which makes me smirk.

 

"Well lads, I'll head in the next one. You guys go ahead, but be ready at the hotel please." Paul says, motioning us towards the car.

 

The boys open the door and try and fit inside. Once everyone is seated, I'm still standing outside the car, and I look inside. Everyone including me looks at Harry expectantly. That's when he realises I'm still waiting outside the car, not having had room in the van.

 

Oh poor thing, I'll have to sit on his lap.

 

"He can sit on one of your laps, it's only a short ride." Says our driver, and I practically jump onto Harry's lap and he groans deeply, as my ass makes contact with his boner.

 

"Harry, are you okay?" I ask sweetly, turning around to look him in the eyes.

 

"Yeah Lou, just peachy." He responds grumpily and my smirk deepens.

 

I shift around for a while, knowing my bum rubs against his dick torturously, and I can hear him bite back small moans. After a while it becomes too much for him.

 

"Lou, what are you doing?" He growls and I stop shifting for a second, dropping the full weight of my ass on his dick and he whimpers. I shift around again, quite enjoying the feeling of my bum rubbing against his boner. God, I can't wait until he takes me home and fucks me.

 

"Just trying to get comfy. Is there a problem Haz?" I ask sweetly, shifting again. He groans again and I smile.

 

Liam and Zayn try to look at me seriously, to reprimand me but end up laughing softly. Niall looks over and realises what's going on and he bursts out laughing.

 

Finally, we reach the hotel, and he grabs me by my waist and drags me inside towards the bank of elevators.

 

The elevator opens up and we rush inside and he pushes the close door button as fast as possible. As soon as the doors close, he pounces on me.

 

He grabs me by the waist and kisses me roughly, licking my lips to part them, then shoving his tongue inside my mouth. I whimper softly and wrap my legs around his hips.

 

The elevator door opens and we rush out, practically running to the suite door. 

 

We scramble, trying to find the key card in our pockets and smile in relief as Harry finds his. He uses it to open the door and before I know what's going on, he grabs me by the waist, dragging me into the room, letting the door close behind us.

 

Once inside, Harry attacks my neck with kisses and I moan, having waited for this all day.

 

"Fuck yeah Harry." I whisper into his ear and he licks the sensitive spot on my neck and whimpers at my words.

 

"Gonna wreck you Lou. Such a fucking little tease. You're gonna regr-" he says but a knock at the door interrupts him.

 

"COME ON HARREH, LOUEH! WE'RE LEAVING IN TWO!" Zayn's voice says from outside in the hallway and Harry groans, detaching his lips from my neck.

 

"I SWEAR YOU TWO BETTER NOT BE FUCKING! HARRY IF I WALK IN THERE AND YOU TWO ARE-" Liam says, being the responsible one as usual and Harry rolls his eyes cutting him off.

 

"No, we're not yet. You interrupted us. Thanks mate." Harry says chuckling and Liam comes in, with Zayn and Niall following closely behind.

 

"You're stuff's all packed and ready, yeah?" Zayn asks, eyeing our last few bags and we nod obediently and grab them as we head out of the room into the hallway.

 

When the elevator opens, we all get inside and I walk in front of Harry, making sure my bum brushes against his dick as I walk by. He gives me a warning look and we earn a laugh from Niall and Zayn.

 

"Ya fucking bunny rabbits." Niall says chuckling softly and Liam tries to shoot him a warning glare but ends up laughing. 

 

Harry blushes slightly, but manages a confident smirk, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and I snuggle back into him happily.

 

When the elevator finally reaches the lobby, we hand our room keys to Paul and he leads us to the tour bus and says to get on and he'll meet us in the next city later on tonight and to behave.

 

I scramble onto the bus and throw my stuff down onto a queen bunk bed with another one that's a double on top. I go to turn around to find Harry, and I bump into him. He's right behind me.

 

"Hey." He breathes, his voice already raspy.

 

Fuck.

 

"Hi Haz, I just need to get some water from the kitchen. I'm a bit thirsty y'know. " I say, stepping away from him and putting an extra swing in my hips as I walk to the other end of the tour bus.

 

 

 

 

* - - - HARRY'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

 

When the elevator finally reaches the lobby, we hand our room keys to Paul and he leads us to the tour bus and says to get on and he'll meet us in the next city later on tonight and to behave.

 

Louis scrambles onto the bus I follow closely behind. He throws his stuff down onto a queen bunk bed with another one that's a double on top. He goes to turn around, and bumps into me because I was right behind him.

 

"Hey." I breathe, my voice already raspy.

 

He stares at me with his beautiful blue eyes shining and smiles innocently right back at me as if he knows exactly what he's doing.

 

Fuck this boy will be the death of me.

 

"Hi Haz, I just need to get some water from the kitchen. I'm a bit thirsty y'know. " he says, stepping away from me and I swear he puts an extra swing in his hips as he walks to the other end of the tour bus.

 

I follow him to the kitchen slash dining room living area of the bus. When we get there, we find the other boys sitting there chilling.

 

"Where have you been?" Liam asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

 

"We just put our stuff by our beds." I say, hoping he actually believes me because I'm not lying.

 

"Alright." He says, and grabs the remote, turning the tv on.

 

"Louis was just thirsty so we came to get a drink of water." I say and Niall and Zayn laugh but immediately stop when I look over."

 

"What?" I ask, not sure what's going on and Louis looks over too, just as curious as I am.

 

"Niall just said something funny and I laughed." Zayn says blushing.

 

"Say it then Ni. Jokes are fun." Liam says looking away from the tv and we all turn to stare at Niall, even Louis.

 

"Fine, fine jesus christ. I said 'well I bet he's not as thirsty as you were in the interview or how much you are for him." Niall says and smirks, looking right at me.

 

Zayn bursts out laughing again and smiles and Liam just sits there with a scandalized expression on his face and then chuckles softly. Then one of my most favorite sounds starts, Louis laughing.

 

"Oi, nice one Nialler! My man!" Louis says slapping Niall on the back, giggling and they all have tears in their eyes.

 

"That's so true! Honestly, he was so desperate for it!" Louis says howling.

 

"Don't act innocent here. I've never seen someone more dick obsessed than you. Any mention of cock, and you're interested. Maybe that would get you up early, a nice fat cock in your face, yeah?" I ask and Niall howls, tears streaming down his face and Louis blushes, but doesn't deny it.

 

"Well, I can't say no to that. Especially if it's your fat cock." Louis retorts smirking sassily at me.

 

"Alright enough of this." I growl, grabbing Louis by the hips and turning away.

 

"Where are you going?" Liam asks, looking at me with the 'don't you dare have sex' look on his face. Well sorry Liam.

 

"Well lads, since little Louis here kept being a fucking tease, I think it's only fair to give him what he wants. But, fair warning, you guys might want to make use of the earplugs Paul bought us, it's gonna get a bit loud in here." I say smirking and Louis hangs his head at the world little.

 

"Harry I do-" Liam starts and Zayn cuts him off.

 

"Leeyum, do you really think you can stop Larreh from fucking? They're known for it and come on, Louis does deserve it." Zayn says and I think he's my new favorite besides Louis.

 

I drag Louis back to the bedroom and throw him on the queen size and he lands on his bum, bouncing twice.

 

"Undress now, you little slut." I say, as he looks up at me with his big blue orbs and he complies. Getting off the bed, he slowly starts stripping, moving his hips sensually. When he's down to his briefs, he slowly moves his hips as he shimmies out of them.

 

I lick my lips and groan as he turns around and slightly bends over the edge of the bed, putting his perfect ass on display for me.

 

"Look at what a slut you are." I say, bringing my hand down to land a large SMACK to his left cheek and he whimpers but doesn't move away.

 

"Yes, but only f-or you." He moans brokenly, wiggling his arse at me teasingly.

 

"Turn around and get on your knees for daddy baby." I say, unzipping my jeans and Louis is already there, sliding them down to my mid-thighs.

 

"Louis you're such a wh-" I begin to say, but I'm cut off by Louis taking me into his mouth and deep-throating me. I whimper, instinctively threading my fingers through his feathery hair and he makes a small noise of appreciation.

 

I let him go for a few minutes before I think he's ready. Then I fuck his face, thrusting fast and hard into his mouth. He whimpers softly, looking up at me through his eyelashes with tears pooling in his eyes, but doesn't stop. 

 

"My good boy. Look how well you take me baby. So good for me, yeah?" I coo, playing with his hair softly. He hums in approval and I shudder, feeling the vibrations from his humming all the way up my shaft which makes me closer to cumming. 

 

"Louis. Baby, I'm gonna cum. Daddy's gonna cum baby." I say, frantically tugging on his hair and he bobs his head more, taking me deeper and I'm so close.

 

"Lou- 'M gonna cum baby! I'm gonna cum!" I groan loudly and grip his hair tighter as I release.

 

"Louis." I breathe, starting to come down from my high and he pulls off, swallowing and wiping his mouth of the excess cum.

 

"Get on the bed baby. I'm gonna wreck you. No prep for little whores." I say and I swear he almost skips back to the bed.

 

 

 

 

* - - - LOUIS'S POV - - - *

 

 

 

 

"Turn around and get on your knees for daddy baby." Harry says, unzipping hiz jeans and I'm already there, sliding them down to his mid-thighs.

 

"Louis you're such a wh-" He begins to say, but he's cut off by me taking him into my mouth and deep-throating me. He whimpers, instinctively threading his long fingers through my hair and I make a small noise of appreciation at this.

 

He then lets me go for a few minutes before he think I'm ready. Then he fucks my face, thrusting fast and hard into my mouth. I whimper softly, looking up at him through my eyelashes, tears pooling in my eyes, but I don't stop. 

 

"My good boy. Look how well you take me baby. So good for me, yeah?" He coos, playing with my hair softly. I hum in approval at this. He shudders, feeling the vibrations from my humming all the way up his shaft which I know always make him closer.

 

"Louis. Baby, I'm gonna cum. Daddy's gonna cum baby." He says, frantically tugging on my hair and I bob my head more, taking him deeper and I can tell he's so close.

 

"Lou- 'M gonna cum baby! I'm gonna cum!" He groans loudly and grip my hair tighter as he releases. I feel his dick pulse once, twice, then I feel his warm liquid fill my mouth.

 

"Louis." He breathes, starting to come down from his high and I pull off, swallowing and wiping my mouth off.

 

"Get on the bed baby. I'm gonna wreck you. No prep for little whores." He says and I shiver with anticipation and gladly skip back to the bed.

 

He gets up off the bed, heading over to where our bags are laying on the floor and opens one, rummaging around awhile until he finds what he's looking for. 

 

He turns back around and walks back to the bed, looking at me with a lust-filled expression on his face and I whimper, knowing I'm so fucked. My hand snakes its way down to my dick, stroking myself lightly.

 

"No baby, none of that." Harry says, taking my hand gently off my cock and looking down at me in disapproval. 

 

Fuck.

 

"Hands and knees darling, you know what to do baby." Harry says and I know I'm screwed. When he wants to go rough, he'll fuck me on my hands and knees, and when he wants to be more gentle and intimate, he'll hold me on his lap. 

 

I roll over onto my tummy, moving my hips into the air, rotating them slowly, knowing even without having to look at him that he's watching every move I make. I finally stop, once my ass in finally in the air and sigh softly as if this bores me.

 

I hear the soft ripping noise of the condom wrapper being torn open. I hear him groan as he rolls it onto his length. Then I hear him drizzle the lube onto his length and the wet sound of him spreading it around his dick and I whimper, wiggling my arse in the air.

 

"Such an impatient little slut, aren't you, yeah?" He coos, using his hand not covered in lube, to gently cup my ass, and caress it gently, before landing a huge smack on it. I shiver, wanting more.

 

"Only for you daddy. Can't wait to have your big dick in me. Filling me up and making me cum. Can't wait to make you cum daddy. I'll let you open me up nice and wide with your huge cock." I say, knowing the dirty talk and the use of the word daddy directed towards him turns him on.

 

"Gonna wreck you baby. You're gonna feel me, even after I pull out angel. Then when you have trouble walking love, you know that daddy did that to you, and that ONLY daddy can do that to you." I shiver at his words and am about to come up with a sassy remark, when I feel him thrust fully into me, without warning.

 

"Uhhhh!" I groan, feeling him pushing himself inside me so quickly. He groans, and stills for a second balls-deep inside of me and breaths heavily, presumably to control himself so he doesn't cum.

 

I know this because I overheard him talking to Zayn about fucking me. He says it feels like taking my virginity every time, because I'm so fucking tight and at first when he bottoms out, he has to stop for a minute to adjust so he doesn't cum right away because of how tight and hot I am around him.

 

After a while of him getting used to my tight heat, he starts to move. Slowly at first, swirls his hips in figure eights slowly and then faster and faster each time.

 

"H-Harry." I whimper brokenly, gripping the sheets, feeling him move inside me.

 

"You like that don't you baby? Hmmm, daddy's cock inside you?" Harry says, cooing. He leans down to place a kiss on the inside of my neck and I shiver appreciatively. 

 

"F-fuck." I say, not being able to speak properly, and Harry continues the repeated assault on my ass.

 

"What baby? Want daddy to go faster, that what you're asking for baby? Gotta use your words angel. Tell Daddy what you want." Harry says softly, sucking a love bite on my neck, and then another. By the time we're done I'll probably be covered in them. 

 

Harry has a thing for marking, and so do I. He absolutely loves marking me all over so I know who I belong to and everyone else who sees me does too. I like it too, I have a thing for hickeys and I love being marked.

 

The thing is, and I think Harry knows it too; they're hard to hide. He will mark me in the most obvious of places and watch me frantically try to cover it up with shirts or scarves or makeup. Management doesn't know exactly where my marks come from, they probably think it's Eleanor or just Harry and I messing around. But they aren't usually pleased when a new picture surfaces of me with a giant hickey on my neck or collarbones. 

 

I tune back in when Harry lands another sharp smack on my ass.

 

SMACK! 

 

"You need to answer me when I ask you a question baby. Very rude to ignore daddy like that. Answer me darling. " Harry coos with an edge of venom in his voice.

 

Shit. What did he say?

 

"I'll repeat it for you angel. Because I love you." He says, thrusting particularly hard into me and I whimper loud and raw.

 

"Thank-you daddy." I say brokenly, clawing at the sheets trying to get a better grip on them. Harry notices this and chuckles softly.

 

"What I said angel, was that maybe after I fuck you now and you can't walk or sit down for a while, that maybe you'll have learned your lesson about teasing Daddy in interviews like that. Mhmmm? "He asks softly, slowing his thrusts and runs his hands gently along my hips, squeezing just enough to leave marks.

 

"Y-es daddyyy." I whimper, both at the sensation of him touching my hips and at the slow circular grinding motions he's making with his, just enough to lightly brush my prostate.

 

"Ah, f-fuck! Feels s-so good!" I moan in a strangled voice and Harry hums in approval, leaning over my back, pressing his face into my shoulder blades as he thrusts harder into that spot.

 

"S-so close daddy!" I whimper and he lifts his face up a bit, to place his teeth right on my shoulder blade, no doubt leaving a love bite.

 

"You can't cum without daddy's permission. Remember baby, don't be naughty. When daddy says you can, you may. Cum too soon and there will be consequences. We don't want that do we darling?" Harry says, turning my head a bit to the side, and kisses me on my forehead. He then looks at me and I nod.

 

Bad idea.

 

"Answer me slut!" He says loudly, bringing his face closer to mine and looking right into my eyes, daring me to disobey him further. 

 

"Sorry daddy. I meant yes Sir. I promise. Not allowed to cum until Daddy says so. I'll be good I promise." I babble, feeling a little fuzzy from how close I am and he smiles warmly at me, kissing me once again on the forehead.

 

"It's okay baby. You just have to work on listening to Daddy better, yeah?" Harry asks softly, brushing a stray strand of hair from my forehead and I shiver in response.

 

He keeps thrusting into me at a fast pace, hips snapping up fast. He's groaning softly and moaning my name. I smirk in satisfaction knowing how good I'm making him feel, so I take a deep breath and clench my arse cheeks together and Harry's reaction is instantaneous. 

 

"Louis! Baby!" He whimpers as his dick gets squeezed in my already tight ass. I smirk and keep on clenching my bum, relishing in the way he whimpers at this. 

 

I have him completely at my mercy.

 

"Knew you'd enjoy that daddy. Now it's your turn to get all flustered. Little frustrated there, yeah?" I ask, my voice catching from my throat being raw.

 

SMACK!

 

I'm not even fazed by the loud hard smack to my ass that Harry musters up the strength for, despite him being all hot and bothered. I smirk.

 

This is exactly what I wanted.

 

Harry suddenly comes back to life from his sexually frustrated and exhausted daze and grabs me roughly by the hips. He pulls out quickly and then slams himself back in, repeating these actions. 

 

By now, my legs are feeling weak, my thighs are trembling and I feel really light-headed. A chorus of little 'uh uhs' are spilling from my lips and I can just imagine the shit-eating smirk the fucker has on his face right now.

 

Then in one earth-shattering moment, he finds my prostate and I yelp loudly, gripping the sheets impossibly tighter. "Ha-arryyy." I whisper-whimper as he keeps up the assault on my prostate.

 

I'm so close right now.

 

"So c-close d-daddy. Need you, w-want you. Please daddyyy." I whimper shamelessly like the whore I am.

 

"Daddy's close too baby." Harry says, his voice shaking obviously and he grips my hips tighter, thrusting faster and harder into me, repeatedly hitting my prostate and I just want to cry.

 

It's the sweetest torture; it feels so good, but I need my release so baldy and I indicate this to Harry by whimpering more, moans falling uncontrollably out of my mouth and he chuckles. 

 

He actually fucking chuckled.

 

Arrogant fucker.

 

With the last bit of energy I have, I shove my hips backward and I hear him groan and yelp. 

 

That's more like it.

 

Shoving my hips backward also created just the right movement and at just the right angle for Harry to hit my prostate and I whimper brokenly. 

 

"Harryyyy." I mewl pitifully and I can feel him dig his hands into my hips in response, something he usually does when he's close.

 

"Daddy's so close baby." Harry whispers in my ear and I smile and whimper, bucking my hips backwards again. Harry grips my hips harder, stilling me and I comply, going pliant.

 

"Daddy." I whisper, desperate and raw.

 

"Baby, you can cum. Cum for daddy. Go ahead angel, just let go." He says, his voice hoarse and I see stars.

 

"HARREH!" I scream hoarsely, feeling the euphoric waves of my orgasm hitting me hard. 

 

He keeps fucking me through it, and I whimper and shift around at the sensitivity. Then he pulls out completely and slams back in one more time, grabs my hips and stills inside of me.

 

"Louis! Baby!" He groans, reaching down to suck a love bite onto my neck. Right where it'll be nice and visible.

 

"That's what you get for being a little tease." He mutters grinning like an idiot as he leans down to kiss me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [A/N: Hi der! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and that you guys like this idea so far. It'd be really cool to hear from my readers and get some feedback, maybe some votes or follows? That'd be awesome. :3
> 
> For each oneshot, I wanna give you guys the chance to have a say in what you're reading. So if you guys want me to make another part of this, or turn it into a story or both, lemme know and throw some ideas out. I'll try to include them in it. Kik and tumblr me your prompts! :3 Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nawh? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and   
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B (I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D (pretty please? *puppy eyes*)
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!   
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Hi der! Hope you enjoyed this oneshot and that you guys like this idea so far. It'd be really cool to hear from my readers and get some feedback, maybe some votes or follows? That'd be awesome. :3
> 
> For each oneshot, I wanna give you guys the chance to have a say in what you're reading. So if you guys want me to make another part of this, or turn it into a story or both, lemme know and throw some ideas out. I'll try to include them in it. Kik and tumblr me your prompts! :3 Thanks :)
> 
> I'm trying to start a book of oneshots for every 1D pairing and a book of preferences for the boys. Maybe even one for 5sos if you guys are interested and will read it. So if you want a personal:
> 
> I need:
> 
> \- Your name (unless you want it to be Y/N)  
> \- Age  
> \- The boy(s) in the story  
> \- Dirty/Fluffy/Angst/Both  
> \- Some background  
> \- Any details so I can personalize
> 
> For the preferences, I can do hetero and Bromance. So just comment the preference.
> 
> Example: Hetero, he finds you cheating.  
> Kik me your requests and ideas and I'll work on a book. 
> 
> I'll also be starting a book of boy on boy oneshots based on each of the songs they've sang. So, if you have an idea for one of the songs or like a scenario or a pairing you want for a specific song, lemme know. :)  
> I'm just a message away! :D
> 
> I'm thinking of making a Larry instagram and tumblr account, so like give me some feedback, should I? Or nawh? Or other instagram accounts too. :3
> 
> I'll also be posting my stories and oneshots on Ao3 and  
> http://fanfic.me/, so I'll let you guys know on my profile here on Wattpad when I do. :) (Or if you add me on kik or follow me on Tumblr, I'll send you a message).
> 
> Also if you want:
> 
> Snapchat: klaudiya.b
> 
> Follow me on Twitter: @ClaudiaBragagli
> 
> Follow me on Instagram: @klaudiya_b
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr: @klaudyb-loves1d
> 
> Kik me: Klaudy.B (I found wifi and I'll answer.) :D
> 
> Facebook: Claudia Bragaglia (message me if you ever need to talk).
> 
> Comment...Vote...Fan...if ya want... :D (pretty please? *puppy eyes*)
> 
> Remember, Gay is ok! :)
> 
> Feel free to comment or message me your ideas or thought and CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. :D  
> Bye my lovelies!  
> \- Love, Klaudy xo ♥♥♥ ]


End file.
